His Only Daughter
by x.imagine.x
Summary: "Oh, come off it, Ronald. It's not the end of the world," Hermione scolded, hands on her hips as she stared accusingly down at her husband, "You should be happy!"... Ron and Hermione's reactions after Rose delivers some startling news.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so I was reading some stories on here, and inspiration struck, so I figured I would just have to write it to get it out! **

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>His Only Daughter<strong>

"Oh, come off it, Ronald. It's not the end of the world," Hermione scolded, hands on her hips as she stared accusingly down at her husband, "You should be happy!"

Ron glared up at her in shock from where he sat at the kitchen table, lunch dishes still strewn about the surface, meals only half-eaten. Three chairs remained pushed out, Ron occupying the fourth, still unable to move. "Happy? How can you possibly think I would be happy at a time like this?" He demanded. "My only daughter…"

"Is the happiest we've ever seen her!" Hermione exclaimed, "That is, until your tactlessness got in the way. For Merlin's sake, Ronald, you act like this is a complete shock to you-"

"Maybe because it is, Hermione!"

Hermione scoffed, "I don't see how that can be true. It's not like it was sprung out of nowhere on you. I'd thought you were accustomed to the idea by now-"

"I was never accustomed to anything! I just put up with it, knowing it would end sooner or later, and then she would be back in her right mind, through with this… this… _phase_."

Hermione laughed humourlessly now. "_Phase_? Is that what you thought this was? A _phase_? That lasted as long as it has? Oh, Ronald Weasley, you truly are a riot!"

Spluttering, he studied his wife, taking in her face, wondering what exactly she found so funny about this. In truth, he found the whole situation rather apocalyptic, and here she sat _laughing_.

_Ron fidgeted at the kitchen table as Hermione waved her wand over various pots and pans. The food smelled delicious, but the occasion itself diminished this fact. The lunch his wife bustled over with her long, greying brown hair, was being prepared for their daughter, Rose, and none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Why would Ron Weasley willingly share a meal with a Malfoy, you ask? Because his daughter had decided she 'loved him'._

_It started during their seventh year at Hogwarts. A complete shock to him when Albus brought the arrogant prat around and Rose actually smiled at him for the first time in the six years he and Al had been friends. Yes, Harry let Albus befriend a Malfoy. Why, no one will ever know. Just like the reason behind Ron's sudden support of her 'love' for the boy. Well, actually, that's a little easier to answer: Hermione. The woman can be very persuasive. Well, not that she really persuaded him. More like threatened. It's something he loves about her, until she turns it on him._

_Anyways, the point being that Rose hadn't ended their little fling after graduation, like he'd expected, and now here they were, two years later, coming to _lunch._ Lovely. _

"_You know, you _could_ look a little enthusiastic," Hermione called from the kitchen._

_Ron scoffed, "I'm enthusiastic. What makes you think I'm not enthusiastic?"_

_Silence._

"_Ok, fine. But, I mean, what do you expect? I don't know what she sees in that bloke. Bloody Malfoy."_

"_Ronald!"_

"There's nothing funny about this, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, finally jumping up from his position in the kitchen chair. "I mean, how can you _laugh_? He's completely a disrespectful, arrogant, cocky, prat!"

The laughter ceased, and Hermione's face grew serious. Ron's stomach plummeted. Had he gone too far? In his mind, of course he hadn't, but in hers? Everyone knew Hermione's mind didn't exactly operate like everyone else's. It was on a different and, in her opinion, far more superior, frequency.

"Ronald Weasley," She snapped, her voice deathly quiet. Ron gulped. "Your only daughter came here today to share her happiness with you and you spat in her face. You had best get over this idiotic vendetta of yours against an innocent boy before I help you along. _Harry_ has more right to be cautious of the man and they get on just fine. He's _not_ Draco!"

_Upon hearing the unfortunate news that they would be dining with Scorpius, Ron promptly made a phone call to Harry (Hermione had finally taught him how to use a telephone in order to 'expose their children to the Muggle world,' whatever that meant). Reliable, best mate, Harry. He would help him out. All he needed, after all, was a quick little phone call, telling him that there was an emergency, and he would be home free. So long, Scorpius, pity I couldn't stay longer. _

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_No. There is absolutely no way I am helping you get out of this, Ron."_

"_But- But- But- you're my best mate! You're supposed to help me out!"_

_Harry's deep laugh registered through the phone and Ron scowled. "Ron, He's a twenty year old man. I'm sure you're more than capable of sharing a meal with him. Despite what you continue to believe, he's not the spawn of Satan."_

"_So he's Satan himself, then? Wait, how did you know why I wanted the call?" Ron had mentioned nothing of the dreaded lunch thus far, only that he needed Harry to call in approximately half an hour. Enough time to devour lunch, yet remain relatively Scorpius-free._

"_Well, Ginny may have mentioned it, but why else would you want the call? Ron, I'm serious. Just give the kid a chance. He really does love your Rosie."_

_Ron mumbled something unintelligible and Harry laughed once more before hanging up the phone. Bloody unreliable so-called best mates._

"I know _that_! But he's the spawn of the git! He's just like him!"

"You don't know that. You haven't ever put in the effort to get to know him! He obviously has _some_ redeeming qualities to cancel out the whole tragedy of being Draco Malfoy's son," Hermione prodded, sarcasm lacing her last words.

"What makes you so sure?" Ron snapped, moving over the stand at the kitchen counter while Hermione waved her wand to begin clearing the plates.

She glared at him. "Do you seriously need to ask?" He nodded. "Wow, you're a lot thicker than I thought." He frowned. "If there wasn't anything good about him, do you think Rosie would still be with him, let alone-"

Ron held up his hand to stop her next words. "No! Don't say it! I don't want to hear it."

_So, with his only option for escape failing spectacularly to come to his aid, Ron was left with no other option than to endure this Merlin forsaken lunch. That was how he came to sit across the table from Scorpius Malfoy, trying not to cringe. It was true he put up with the relationship for the past three years, but he was only doing so because he knew, sooner or later, Rosie would come to her senses and ditch the slick git. And what a glorious day that would be when it came. However, the fact remained that the day had _not_ come, and so Ron was left moodily stabbing at noodles with his fork while trying not to look at the Malfoy too much. The last gathering they'd had of this sort, he'd gotten yelled at by both his daughter and his wife for glaring at the boy. _

_After a lull in conversation, Ron heard Rose take a deep breath, fiddling with something under the table. "Mum, Dad," She began. Her eyes were nervous, and she was biting her lip. Ron's stomach clenched, wondering what this could be about. A small part of him wondered if she was going to finally break up with the bloke, here in front of them, just to embarrass the kid. The idea wasn't exactly repulsive to Ron. Instead, it gave him a sick sort of pleasure in his stomach. Then she reached over with her right hand and took Scorpius's left on the table. Well, there went that theory. A sudden thought struck Ron. What if she was pregnant? Oh Merlin, what if the bastard had gotten his baby girl pregnant? How dare that little git- "We're getting married!"_

_Ron's brain shorted out. Married? His daughter was _marrying_ a Malfoy? Hermione jumped up at once, beaming and tearing up as she demanded to see the ring, congratulating them a million times over while her husband sat there, speechless. A Malfoy. His only daughter was marrying a Malfoy._

"_Mr. Weasley?" _

_Scorpius had spoken to him._

"_Dad?" Rose asked, her voice small, "Daddy? Did you hear what I said?"_

_Ron blinked once, twice, three times, before proceeding to blurt out the stupidest thing he could ever say, "Are you pregnant?"_

_Now it was Rose's turn to blink, processing the words while Hermione scolded him. "What do you mean?"_

_Shaking himself back to reality, he repeated the question, this time glaring at Scorpius._

Hermione growled, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "Well, Ronald, you're going to have to get used to the idea, because you don't have a say! As you keep pointing out, she's your _only_ daughter, and she only plans on getting married once, so get that big head of yours out of your arse and act like a man about it! Merlin!"

And with those words, Hermione turned on her heel and aparated out of the house, probably to Potter Manor to rant at Ginny. Great.

"_How dare you! How dare you suggest something like that! I _love_ him!" _

_Ron didn't think he'd ever seen his Rosie this mad at him before. He truly hadn't meant to imply that the only reason she was marrying him was because she was pregnant (Rosie could never be that kind of girl), but he just couldn't see why she would do it out of love. Malfoys were just… _un_lovable. He needed there to be another reason, a better reason, to explain this horrific turn of events. They were only 20 years old for Merlin's sake. What was the rush? _

_"We don't need this from you. I'm sorry Mum, but we're leaving. I'll write you later."_

_Two quick popping noises sounded, signalling that the pair had left, and Hermione rounded on her husband._

Ron dropped back into his chair, glaring listlessly at the wall where, only an hour before, Scorpius Malfoy's head had been.

His only daughter was _marrying_ a Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? I know lots of people are against Ron being too dramatic where Scorpius is concerned, but I see it more as him being concerned for his daughter. He just goes about expressing his concern the wrong way. I hope I wasn't too dramatic with him. He didn't disown her or anything, he just blurted out a very unfortunate reply when the news came out. **

**On another note, if I have more time, I think I might like to expand on this oneshot a little bit. If I did, I would do a Scorp/Rose falling in love story (kind of a Prequel), as well as a sequel, detailing where they go from this point. This would be the only instalment purely in Ron's third-person POV, although I might experiment with a few different POV changes within the separate stories. What do you think?**

**Reviews are love!**

****Post-Edit A/N: So I know it's been almost two years, but I started planning the prequel (Working Title: My Only Desire), and then I got distracted and lost my inspiration for it, and then I got it back but started changing everything around to the point where it's almost unrecognizable from when I started, and now I'm finally settled into my plan. Long story short, I'll probably still change it up about three more times, but I'm 5 chapters into the prequel after almost two years... This is why I'm writing the vast majority of it before I start posting it, because if I don't, I'll lose my inspiration halfway through and quit, and I really don't want to be one of those writers again. So I figure it's better to just wait until I'm sure I won't bail on it before I start posting. I'm hoping to get a lot of it done within the next two weeks of my Christmas break... fingers crossed! That's the reason I'm replacing this document, because I went back to read this again and found some things I wanted to change around and add in (nothing major).****

****As I was typing that huge A/N out, I decided that I'll post a second chapter into this story when I start posting the prequel with its title if anyone's interested in reading it. ****

****Anyways, reviews are still love!****


	2. Author's Note: Prequel Preview

Ok, so this is an author's note for anyone who checks back to see if I've finally gotten around to posting the prequel! After like two years I've finally gotten enough written that I feel I can start posting without abandoning it halfway through. So the prequel will be called My Only Desire. It will be from Rose's perspective. The first few chapters will be a lot of background. I currently have 6 chapters written, and will start posting once I reach around 8 or 9. I'll also post a short preview of the prequel below. So, if you're interested I hope you'll check it out!

Also, I just had a review commenting on the dorm thing, and I had this posted in the actual prequel, but I'll post it here too: I'm not too sure where I picked up the whole Head Boy and Girl sharing a dormitory thing. I don't remember it actually being mentioned in the books, and I can't find it on the Internet anywhere, so I'm assuming it's just what I've picked up from years of reading fanfiction. However, the fact that they share a dormitory plays a pretty big part in my story in getting them to actually interact, so please excuse any inconsistency with what is actually true in the books.

* * *

><p>A week later, I woke up to Dad bellowing up the stairs. It took me a moment to realize what he was yelling.<p>

"They're here! They're here, Rosie!"

Struggling to shake off the sleep clouding my brain, I finally registered the full meaning. The Hogwarts letters were here. Meaning I might get my Head Girl badge. Before I could hyperventilate, I took a couple of deep, calming breaths. Just because I was top in everything didn't mean I would automatically make Head Girl. Nothing was ever for sure.

I cautiously made my way downstairs to where Hugo sat, examining his OWL results. Hugo wasn't one for excessive studying, a habit he picked up from our father, so his OWLS weren't great, and I'm sure our parents expected better, but they weren't terrible. I knew it had to be hard for Hugo, watching me open my letter while Dad waited with baited breath. My letter, not Hugo's OWL results, was the real thing he was waiting for. It was always my letter.

With trembling fingers, I slit open the envelope, gasping in surprise as the golden badge fell into my open palm. As much as I'd been hoping for it, I had given myself a healthy dose of doubt to go with my expectations, just in case. Being the daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio came with its share of pressure, and I didn't want to disappoint. I was constantly expected to live up to my parents' reputations, which included being top in everything, never getting into trouble, and never doing anything unexpected. Despite my parents' constant reminders that I was my own person and didn't need to pay any attention to what people expected of me, I cared what people thought about the Weasley reputation. I knew my parents did, too, on some level, at least in that they didn't want their children to be drop outs. Especially Dad, since he never actually did finish his schooling. It was like he was reliving his Hogwarts days through me, and I didn't want to disappoint him by failing to achieve the utmost success. The difference between my brother and I was that he took my parents' talks seriously, and couldn't care less. He said I cared too much, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't bear to disappoint my parents by living up to anything less than my full potential.

"Excellent! Just brilliant Rosie! Well done!" Dad immediately snatched the badge out of my hands, beaming proudly. Mum was more discreet in her congratulations, which I appreciated. Dad tended to go a bit overboard at times.

As Dad retreated to the kitchen, probably to owl the entire family like he did when I made Prefect, I read through the letter accompanying the badge.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_It is with great pleasure that I inform you that you have been chosen to represent Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as our 1136__th__ Head Girl. I believe that you will set a fine example for your fellow students, given your conduct thus far in your education. I expect you to continue to conduct yourself in such a manner, as this is not an appointment to be taken lightly. I have included a schedule of events for the school Heads along with this letter. Please be advised that it would be beneficial for you to meet with the newly appointed Head Boy, Scorpius Malfoy, before the start of term to reach an agreement on how you plan to approach the necessary responsibilities. I have every confidence that you and Mr. Malfoy will represent Hogwarts with the grace and dignity it deserves._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Cecily Vanhousen_

The last sentence and a half of the letter was a blur. As soon as I read Scorpius's name, my brain shut down. How in Merlin's name was he made Head Boy? And, more importantly, how was I going to be able to live with him for an entire year? This year was the most important of my schooling career, and I had to do it while trying to cooperate with the one person I could not get along with for five years before Al asked us to call our truce. Even after that, the only way we got along was ignoring each other with the occasional pleasantries for Al's sake, and even then we occasionally slipped back into our old routine of biting remarks and angry departures (mostly on my part). How were we supposed to cooperate with each other when we were barely able to be friendly?

I could hear Dad's booming voice from the kitchen, and my stomach clenched as another thought occurred to me. What would my parents say? How would they feel when they found out I was to share a dormitory with Scorpius Malfoy, of all people? Probably around the same way I did. Great.


End file.
